Different designs for collapsible canopies are known. One collapsible canopy has a frame that includes side poles, a center support pole and scissor assemblies, where each scissor assembly is made of a pair of ribs (i.e., truss bars) rotatably coupled in a scissor-like configuration. When the canopy is opened up (i.e., unfolded or erected), the area covered by the canopy is determined by the length and number of the scissor assemblies.
Since the size of the canopy frame (or structure) is directly proportional to the length of the scissor assemblies, the size of the canopy increases as the length of the scissor assemblies increases. Further, with the same length scissor assemblies, as the number of scissor assemblies between the side poles increases, the size of the canopy frame increases.
A problem with the canopy is that the length of the canopy frame, in a collapsed state, is too large to fit into a trunk of a typical passenger vehicle. However, it is desirable to be able to fit a canopy having a conventional size (e.g., 10 feet by 10 feet) in a trunk of a typical passenger vehicle.